villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
The Tribunal
The Tribunal is a sinister Illuminati-esque group which monitors Dethklok. They appear in many episodes to discuss Dethklok's latest activities and the dangers these activities pose. They seem to fear that Dethklok are part of an ancient, apocalyptic Sumerian prophecy. The episode "The Metalocalypse Has Begun" suggests that the ultimate event in the prophecy is an "apocalypse of metal." Layout The Tribunal's briefings are led by Senator Stampingston, who usually brings in experts (often with ridiculously complicated names) to speak based on whatever Dethklok is doing in the episode. The group has both military (General Crozier and Vater Orlaag) and religious (Cardinal Ravenwood) leaders in its rank, among others. At its head is Mr. Selatcia, a gray-haired man who sits in a throne in the center. There are ten other members, but none of them have been named and only one of them has spoken so far (requesting to go to the United States Pornography Awards, along with Stampingston, Crozier, and Ravenwood). Behind these members of the Tribunal are monitors showing the faces of eight other men appearing via video conferencing who appear to be a panel of additional experts. These eight men are switched out for eight new men in season two and in season three onward they are no longer present. At the beginning of each season, the Tribunal has acquired a new headquarters, each one bigger than the one before. The first one is roughly the size of a conference room, while the second one is more oval-shaped, about the size of a room in a movie theater. The third one is vastly larger than both, being the size of a hangar and has a row of minion on both sides at computers. The fourth season sees the Tribunal expand with rows of minions at computers on both sides and an orbital clock behind Mr. Selatcia with five planets circling a center object. Starting in season three, Mr. Selatcia, Crozier and Orlaag meet privately in a purple-themed room with a central console with a holographic heads-up display of the Falconback Project. There, they discuss the status of the project. The Tribunal often brings in experts on Dethklok and Dethklok-related subjects in order to analyze the band's actions. As a running gag, these men have increasingly ridiculous names, some of which reference current events. Specialists *Dr. Gibbitz (or "Gibbetz" as spelled in season 2) - William Murderface expert (Birthdayface, Dethrace) *Dr. Armon Skagerrak Fredrikshavn – Mythology expert (Dethtroll) *Dr. Donald Gorthian – Comedy specialist (Dethkomedy) *Dr. Amomolith Chesterfield - Psychotropic drug manufacturer (Snakes 'n Barrels, Snakes 'n Barrels II) *Ronald Von Momnaldberg - Endorsement specialist (Skwisklok) *Dr. Natasha Nesciantskidovich – Specialist in Nathan Explosion Studies (Go Forth and Die) *Vicenzo de Alimamala Corningston III - Celebrity depression expert (Bluesklok) *Professor Jerry Gustav Mangledink – Child control expert who resembles kiddie show host Captain Kangaroo (Bob Keeshan) (Dethkids) *Horace Marmingblat Wimplestein, Jr. - Celebrity relationship expert (Girlfriendklok) *Dr. Chazz Fazzledopenhoffer - Resident acting expert (Dethstars) *Dr. Milminaman-lanilim-swinwamly - Wedding expert (Dethwedding) *Dr. Ralphus Galkinsmelter - Psychological death expert (Dethdad) *Wilmore Unduntingiminen - Dethklok financial expert (Renovationklok) *Celebrity expert (name unknown) (Tributeklok) *Dr. Ninmiltrid Fmiltindryden - Celebrity death specialist (Dethhealth) *Dr. Imptnin Pmiltson - Fatherhood expert (Fatherklok) *Dr. Tormindbind Mickmildididindnin - Nathan Explosion romance expert (Fanklok) *Dr. Krumpworth Chponglasia IV, Jr. - Racism expert (Diversityklok) *Dr. Borgermu Barret Swingdworth - Prank call expert (Prankklok) *Dr. Richard Reinhold Rnawighiwowpj - Dethklok economist (Motherklok) *Captain Slufgyflaysid "Misogyny in the Workplace" specialist (Writersklok) *Dr. Bartholomew Grahsrihajul (Dethcamp) *Dr. Alsajahb Fifborgiltk (Dethvanity) *Dr. Fsmilejera Irlelwoll - Human relations and masturbation expert (Going Downklok) *Dr. Commander Vernmim Chuntspinkton - Show-business credits and interpersonal relations expert (Dethdinner) Gallery tribunal (1).png TribunalSeason3.jpg|Secret Tribunal Tribu3.png Tribu4.png FalconBack layout.jpg Category:Organizations Category:Xenophobes Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Military Category:Elderly Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Male Category:Dark Priests Category:Arrogant Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Mastermind Category:Hegemony Category:Leader